Why Not
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Vegeta and Goku revive other saiyans what will this do to the story let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Why Not?

A what if story based on Dragonball Z. Goku and Vegeta have gathered all the dragon balls. Why? Because they have a wish they'd like to make. What is that wish you'll have to read to find out. Set soon after the defeat of Frieza.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Chapter: 1

Goku smiled as he held the six star dragon ball. He was zooming over the countryside which was mostly deserted. He could feel Vegeta's power level getting close and smiled. Goku suddenly shot towards the ground and landed in front of Vegeta. "Yo Vegeta."

"It took you long enough." Vegeta sighs. "Do you have the ball?" Goku smiles as he holds up the ball. "Good let's get this done quick." Goku nods as he follows Vegeta over to a rock which he moves revealing the other balls. Goku sits the ball down as they start to glow.

"Eternal dragon by your name I summon you forth: Shenron!" The sky above turns black as lightning flashes over the sky. Soon the great dragon Shenron appears.

"Who has summoned me?"

"We have great Shenron." Shenron looks down and sees Goku and Vegeta.

"Ah Son Goku why am I not surprised it is you again." Goku chuckles.

"Yeah sorry about the recent overuse of the balls."

"Yes this is all good can we please get on with the wish." Goku sighs.

"Yes go ahead and state your wish." Vegeta smirks.

"Thank you." Vegeta sighs. "Can you read my memories?" Shenron blinks before seeming to smile.

"Of course."

"Well then this wish is simple I would like to ask you to bring back my old squad of Saiyan warriors." Shenron goes quiet for a few minutes.

"You wish for the Saiyan's Raditz, Nappa, Dive, Sproute and Cado to be revived yes?"

"Indeed Shenron if that wish is possible for you." Shenron catches the hint of taunting from Vegeta and growls.

"Of course it is." Shenron's eyes glow as the sky cracks and rumbles with power. The sky splits as a lightning bolt smashes to the ground. "Your wish has been granted."

Near Goku's home

Goku had decided that even if his brother Raditz had been his enemy when they met he was still his brother and had thus buried him along with Nappa under a giant tree in a ravine with a pond. It was quite the beautiful place to rest for all eternity. Suddenly the ground above Raditz's grave exploded as Raditz burst out of his grave. "I'm back." Raditz clinched his fist. "Those two fools I should hunt them down and kill them like the dog's they are."

"You would fail and you know it." Raditz growled as he looked down to see Nappa sitting on top of what had been his gravesite.

"What do you know bald boy!" Nappa smirked.

"Your brother was the one who beat me so what chance do you have fool." Raditz growled.

"Shut it!" Nappa laughed.

"You always hatted hearing the truth." Raditz huffed.

"Yeah whatever asshole." Raditz lowered himself back to the ground and stretched his back. "Seven months since I got to move my real body."

"Yeah tell me about it." Raditz smirked at Nappa.

"Want to work out the kinks?" Nappa smirked.

"I was hopping you'd ask." Nappa hopped up as Raditz back flipped a few times and smirked at him.

"No killing."

"Of course."

"No other rules." Nappa blast off and launches a kick that Raditz barely ducks.

"Of course there's no rules!" Raditz chuckles as he hops back twice before charging up a ki blast.

"Fine your funeral." Raditz launches five quick shots and smirks as Nappa stands there as they close in. His smirks dies as Nappa fires one even more powerful blast which overpowers his own and sends all the energy back at him. "Shit!" Raditz dives to the side as the blast flies off and wipes out about twenty trees. "Hey I thought we said no killing!" Nappa laughs.

"You know that wouldn't kill you." Raditz growls.

"Yeah whatever." Nappa and Raditz both take to the sky as they go up about eighty feet before stopping.

"Let's do this."

"Sure old man." Nappa growls as he blast off at Raditz to drive his elbow into Raditz's gut but Raditz flips over Nappa and is now above him as he nails Nappa in the head with a strong kick which sends Nappa tumbling towards the ground. Nappa stops his decent about thirty feet from the ground as he looks up and curses since Raditz seems to have disappeared. "Told you old man." Nappa has no time to react as Raditz launches his ki attack into his back and sends him tumbling forwards through the air. Nappa looks to be in trouble as Raditz is chasing him and gets in front of him. Raditz turns and lashes out a kick to nail him in the face but Nappa suddenly stops and grins as he grabs Raditz's leg.

"My turn." Nappa pulls Raditz to him and nails him in the gut as Raditz doubles over. Nappa does a front flip and brings his foot down on the top of Raditz's head and sends him tumbling all the way to the ground but Raditz is able to stop himself as soon as he touches the ground. Raditz blasts right back at Nappa and nails a clothesline causing Nappa to flip as he continues to fly up and now being a hundred feet above earth turns and flies straight back down at Nappa. Nappa finally stops himself and looks up only to be meet with Raditz driving both his fist into Nappa's gut and driving him all the way to the ground and slams him into the earth. Raditz flies out of the cloud of smoke and landed a few feet away.

"What's the matter Nappa you get soft since I last saw you?" Nappa is still in the hole after a few seconds. "Um Nappa?" The ground under Raditz starts to rumble. "Oh hell no." Nappa burst out of the ground with a right hook that sent Raditz rocketing through the air. Raditz finally stops and comes falling back down and ends up landing in the nearby pond.

"Haha kid didn't expect that did you!" Nappa rolls his left then right shoulder and smiles. "Come on Raditz I know you're ok down there!" Raditz fires off three ki blast. Nappa dodges the first two and knocks the third one into the ground. Nappa smirks as he looks back at the pond but finds Raditz right in his face.

"Take this asshole!" Raditz slams a right hook into Nappa's face and quickly speeds behind him and kicks him in the back sending him towards the ground. Raditz lines up Nappa and slams a straight left into the side of his face and sends him flying to the ground and crashing into a heap on the ground. "I knew I was gaining on your power level Nappa." Nappa spit up some blood as he smiled at Raditz.

"Well done."

"You two done stretching yet?" Nappa and Raditz turn towards the familiar voice.

"Vegeta!"

"I should kill you." Vegeta smirks.

"Do you want to try Nappa?" Nappa growls but shakes his head.

"Nah I have a feeling you're the reason the two of us are back."

"Yeah we are."

"Kakarot!" Goku waves at Raditz.

"Yo and I told you I'm Goku." Raditz sighs.

"Fine Goku."

"What's he mean by we?"

"Simple he beat Frieza just barely and I convinced him that multiple Saiyan's could only make future battles easier."

"I see that's quite the feat Vegeta."

"Thank you."

"Yeah well where are your other members Vegeta?"

"You brought back the others as well?"

"Yes and don't worry about them Goku they will get here in due time." Goku nods.

"Ok then." Goku sighs "Here comes Piccolo." The Namekian landed a few feet away and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making our future battles easier." Piccolo shook his head.

"I hope you're right Goku." Goku smiled.

"Don't worry if they get out of line I'll handle them I'm stronger than them." Vegeta and Raditz growled. Nappa just laughed it off.

"Come on now you two don't be idiots."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Oh a DBZ story

Rogue: Yes

Chaos: The manga that started it all

Rogue: Yep and I finally made a story for it

Chaos: Yep thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Why Not?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Chapter: 2

Chichi and Gohan watched as Nappa and Raditz downed food like there was no tomorrow. "Goku is this wise?"

"Don't worry Chichi me and Piccolo will keep them under control." Chichi sighed.

"They better not corrupt our son Goku." Goku laughed.

"I won't let them dear." Outside Vegeta and Piccolo shared an uneasy silence.

"You don't trust me."

"No I don't."

"You do trust that imbecile though." Piccolo smirked.

"He's earned it." Vegeta grunted.

"Fine not like I really care anyways." Just then Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha arrived.

"Please tell me that was a mistake Piccolo?"

"Afraid not Krillin." Krillin cursed as he looked at Vegeta.

"How did you trick Goku into this?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Me I told him more Saiyans would help us win battles easier and he agreed with me."

"I don't like this idea."

"Neither do I."

"No one asked you fools." Goku, Raditz and Nappa walked outside.

"Goku are you stupid they tried to kill us." Goku shrugged.

"So did Piccolo." Krillin growled.

"Dammit."

"Hah didn't see that one coming did you baldy."

"Hey Vegeta don't hate on bald guys."

"Oh be quiet Nappa."

"Everyone just calm down."

"Piccolo's right we have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"For starters where are Nappa and Raditz going to stay?"

"Really that's it."

"Well yeah Chichi is dead set against them staying here."

"Yeah Master Roshi doesn't want them on the island either." Vegeta huffed.

"We will stay outside easier for us to train whenever we want as well."

"Yeah we don't need to be softened by modern life."

"I wouldn't mind a bed."

"Really Nappa." Nappa shrugged.

"What a little modern comfort is fine." Vegeta sighed why Raditz laughed.

"The old mans back can't handle the hard ground anymore."

"You little punk I'll gut you!"

"Oi shut the hell up Gohan is studying!" Nappa ducked as Raditz was hit in the face with a frying pan that actually hurt him.

"Ow."

"Hah wimp."

"Yeah Chichi is pretty strong sometimes."

Future

A young man named Trunks cursed as he hobbled towards a destroyed building. "Those damn androids they will pay." Trunks popped the top of the time machine his mom had made and jumped in as he set the time to travel back to. "I hope Goku can really be a game changer." With that Trunks left his future to head to the past.

Present

Goku and the others were enjoying the day at Master Roshi's when a sudden power level made it's self known. "What the?"

"No way." Goku growled.

"Frieza."

"What that power is Frieza!" Goku nodded.

"Yeah that's him alright."

"Shit I thought he died."

"Me too Krillin."

"Come on we need to go meet him and finish this once and for all." Goku and the others took off as Roshi, Bulma, Chichi and the others jumped into one of the Capsule Corps. shuttles and took off after them. As they neared Frieza's location another power level appeared and suddenly over took Frieza's before his power level vanished.

"What the hell!"

"Come on let's find out what happened." The power level that had over taken Frieza's suddenly dropped again as they made it to the location to see a kid with purple hair standing there.

"Who are you?" Trunks saw Vegeta and fought hard not to smile.

"I came to talk to Goku and him alone." Goku stepped forward.

"Ok then." Trunks flew away a bit as Goku followed him. Unknown to the two Piccolo could enhacne his hearing and was listening in. "Alright spill who are you?"

"Umm first could you do me a favor and go super saiyan for me?" Goku blinked but shrugged as he powered up and Trunks smiled.

"Incredible it's just like mom said." Goku powered down.

"Spill now."

"My names Trunks and I come from a future where you died and a group of murderous androids have wiped out most of the world."

"What?"

"In a few years you will get sick with a heart problem and die you never get to fight the androids and almost everyone else is killed in the battle besides my teacher Gohan."

"Gohan trained you."

"Yes."

"Wow." Trunks pulls out a bottle.

"These pills will cure you of your heart problem it didn't exist when you got it but in the future it does." Goku takes the bottle.

"Alright so this time I'll be able to fight the androids."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Thank my mom she made the pills."

"Who are your parents?" Trunks sighs.

"Don't tell them but Bulma and Vegeta are my parents."

"What!" Trunks shushes Goku.

"Calm down."

"Wow I always thought Bulma and Yamcha would get together."

"Like I said don't mention it to them ok."

"Right."

"I'd love to stick around but I'm needed in my own time I'll be back in two years when the androids arrive to help you fight them."

"Ok then thank you Trunks." Trunks nods as he flies off. Goku flies back over to the others.

"Who was he Goku?"

"A friend he warned me of a problem that is coming in the future and that we will need to prepare for it."

"How long do we have?"

"Two years."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Nice work

Rogue: Thanks

Chaos: In two years the androids will arrive to take over the world

Rogue: Yep but they'll have to kill Goku and the others to succeed.

Chaos: That's true

Rogue: Well thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Why Not?

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

Chapter: 3

Three months have passed since Goku and Vegeta had revived his old Saiyan squad. Since then Dive had finally made it to earth and was still getting adjusted to not destroying the planet and that Frieza was dead. She was a fairly good looking woman by Saiyan standards with her mid length brown hair and emerald eyes. It was obvious to everyone but her that Raditz had a thing for her. "I'm surprised Cado and Sproute haven't arrived yet." Vegeta huffed.

"Please knowing those two they both want to get a bit stronger before coming here."

"Yeah you're right Vegeta." Vegeta looked over as Raditz and Nappa were locked in an intense game of arm wrestling that Krillin had shown to them. Neither man was close to wining until Nappa threw a bit of dirt into Raditz's eyes and slammed his hand to the earth leaving a small crater.

"Hah I win."

"You keep cheating."

"Calm down you two idiots." Piccolo sighed.

"How did I end up baby siting four saiyans?" Just then Goku flew down next to him. "Oh that's right you."

"Huh? What's wrong Piccolo?"

"Nothing." Goku shrugged as he walked over to the camp fire.

"Man was Chichi mad." Raditz smirked.

"You should teach her some manners Goku." Goku scowled at his brother.

"She can be a handful but your method is to violent."

"What she can't take a little beating?" Goku growled. "Ok calm down I'm just messing with you." Goku sighed as he sat down.

"Why did you want me to come out here Vegeta?"

"Sparing." The other three Saiyans smirked.

"Yes."

"About time we worked on some of the kinks." Piccolo walked over.

"I agree I want in to."

"Hah you think you stand a chance Namekian." Vegeta smirked.

"Ok Dive you face off with Piccolo then." Dive stood up.

"With pleasure." Piccolo smirked.

"I wont be nice because you're a girl." Dive smiled.

"I would be ashamed if you were." Dive blasted forward to drive her elbow into Piccolo's gut but he vanished before the attack hit him. "What?"

"You sure are slow." Dive turned as Piccolo brought his right hand across and smacked her across the face and sent her flying into a tree. "Get up and try for real!" Dive yelled as she blasted forwards and threw a punch which Piccolo blocked. The two started to exchange blows but none were getting through to the other.

"You're good." Piccolo smirked.

"You too." Nappa leaned towards Raditz.

"You got competition."

"Fuck you."

"Be quiet you idiot's." Piccolo and Dive clashed before breaking apart and charged their ki.

"Take this." Piccolo shot the ball of ki forwards as Dive smirked.

"Sure you take it back!" She blasted her attack which overpowered Piccolo's and sent the now combined attack at Piccolo. Piccolo smiled as he batted the ball aside and off into some trees which blew to pieces. "What?"

"Nice but playtime's over." Piccolo doubled his speed and drove his fist deep into Dive's gut and drove all the wind from her. He followed up by bringing his knee up and slammed it into her jaw and sent her flying. Dive landed and rolled across the ground as she pushed herself up with shaky arms.

"Damn."

"That's enough." Dive spit up some blood as Raditz walked over to her.

"Nice try."

"Not good enough." He shrugged.

"Hey we all lose some."

"Raditz should know."

"Fuck you Nappa!"

"Enough you two next!" Nappa smirked as he jumped up.

"Sure thing Vegeta."

"Fine with me." The two waste no time as they fly into the air and clash. They each caught the others punch with the opposite hand and a test of strength began.

"I'm still stronger Raditz."

"And uglier Nappa." Nappa growled.

"Asshole." Raditz smirked as he brought his head forward and slammed it into Nappa's face hitting his nose and causing tears to well up in his eyes. Raditz quickly spins and lashes out kicking him in the gut and sending Nappa tumbling through the air. Raditz blast forward as Nappa rights himself and tries to punch Nappa in the gut but he flies sideways and Raditz misses as Nappa crushes him when he drives his knee into his gut and elbow into his back at the same time. "It's all over." Nappa let's Raditz fall but he quickly turns and blast him with a ki blast.

"You know better than that Nappa!" Nappa appears behind Raditz.

"Yes I do." He slams his elbow into the back of Raditz's head before spinning around and kicks him in the face and sends him hurtling into the ground. Nappa fires off three ki blast which impact the ground causing a crater. "Get up!" Raditz blast out of the hole and rams his head right into Nappa's chin causing his head to snap back. Raditz quickly strikes bringing his fist down on Nappa to fast for him to react before he spins and kicks him into the ground creating a trench with his body. Raditz flies to the ground as Nappa blast out of the trench and rushes right for him. Nappa throws his punch but Raditz bats it aside and slugs Nappa in the face. Nappa staggers back as Raditz runs forward and knees him in the jaw. Nappa goes airborne as Raditz jumps over him and flips bringing his leg down on the back of his head and driving him face first into the ground. Nappa is trying to shake the cobwebs from his head as Raditz lands.

"Ok that's it." Nappa slowly pushes himself up.

"You've closed the gap more than I thought." Raditz smirked.

"You're just getting old." Vegeta stood up.

"Ok Goku we're up." Goku smiled as he stood up.

"You sure you want another beating." Vegeta growled.

"I'm far stronger now." The two flew away from each other to gain some distance. "Whenever you're ready." Goku smiled as the two vanished from sight.

"Holy shit!"

"Hah can't keep up can you." Dive looked at Raditz and was shocked to see him Nappa and the Namek Piccolo moving their eyes like they were watching something.

"No way."

"Yep right now they are pretty even but they are both holding back a bit."

"What!"

"Goku wont even be using super saiyan for this fight that would make it to easy."

"Darn I was hopping to see what a super saiyan looked like." The two appeared on the ground and smiled as they panted a bit.

"Nice warm up."

"Yeah." Vegeta smirked.

"Time to really go now you may want to go super saiyan." Goku blinked as Vegeta bent down and his ki started to rise quickly.

"Holly shit." The very weather it's self started to turn bad as the wind picked up and lightning started to form as the aura around Vegeta started to glow yellow.

"No way."

"Umm Piccolo when did he reach that level?" Piccolo shook his head.

"I'm not sure Goku but you better do what he said." Goku nodded as he built up his power and the weather got worse as the aura around Goku started to turn yellow as well.

"You ready Goku!" Vegeta yelled as his hair turned yellow and his eyes went green. "I am the elite saiyan warrior!" Goku smiled as he yelled and also turned super saiyan.

"Holy shit!"

"We are totally outclassed."

"That's a super saiyan?"

"Yes it took this type of power to beat Frieza."

"Damn then Frieza was a monster himself."

"Yes he was."

"You fought him?"

"Yes." Dive, Nappa and Raditz were slightly scared at the prospect of how powerful Frieza had been.

"So Goku are you scared?" Goku smiled.

"Nope excited." Vegeta laughed.

"Good." The two shot forward and smashed a fist into each others hand.

"This should be fun."

"Fun!"

"Oh calm down Dive they aren't going to attack us."

"Yeah but they could hurt us on accident." Vegeta and Goku flew into the air.

"Nah we'll be fine." Goku and Vegeta started to exchange blows. Vegeta shoved Goku's arm down and brought his knee up and slammed it into Goku's jaw and sent him flipping backwards. Vegeta flew forward and went to drive his fist into Goku's gut but he vanished and came with a spin kick aimed at the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta moved his arm back and blocked the kick before flipping backwards and brought his foot down. Goku moved his arm up and blocked the kick before punching him in the gut. Goku spun around Vegeta and kicked him in the back sending him tumbling forward. Goku charged up a ki blast and fired it at Vegeta. Vegeta stopped his tumble and turned to Goku as the ki blast closed in on him. Veget smiled as he swiped the attack aside with ease and caused it to level thirty feet worth of the forest below.

"Damn."

"Is that all you got Goku?" Goku smiled.

"No way." Goku bent over. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!" Goku shot his signature attack as Veget smiled.

"That's more like it!" Vegeta readied and fired off his Galick Gun. The two blast hit one another and fought for dominance. Vegeta and Goku kept pouring it on to their attack but couldn't gain an advantage and finally the attack went air borne and exploded above the planet with such force it still caused trees to tumble over to the ground.

"That is insane."

"Now that's unrivaled power right there."

"This is crazy."

"That's a super saiyan." Goku and Vegeta started to pant as they both powered down.

"I used up to much energy."

"Me too draw?" Vegeta growled.

"Fine." The two flew back to the campsite and sat down.

"That was fun we need to do it again sometime." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh we will trust me."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thank you I hope everyone enjoyed the fights

Chaos: As do I

Rogue: Well all that's left is to say thanks for reading and please review


End file.
